


Gladio's Greatest Adversary

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio doesn't wear pants, Ignis "took one for the team", Light-Hearted Teasing, M/M, We find out who Gladio's greatest adversary is, bed sharing, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Gladio messes around a little too much and meets his greatest adversary.





	Gladio's Greatest Adversary

“Beds!” Prompto sighed happily as he and the other three friends entered the room. The blond made quick work of scuffing over to one of the beds and flopping down face first.

 

“Oh yeah.” Noctis grinned, shortly behind the other. He too fell onto the bed next to Prompto, closing his eyes and appearing to immediately have fallen asleep.

 

Ignis gave the slight shake of his head as he sat his bag down on the floor. It had been decided that after a week’s worth of camping and hunts, the group would splurge for a couple days in a moderately priced hotel. Even he could agree that an actual shower and a bed was in order for all their hard work. Gladio couldn't find it in himself to complain either.

 

“Showers first boys.” Ignis tutted as he removed his jacket. The request was met with matching groans of annoyance. “You won't be sleeping in that bed with how filthy you two are. Pick who goes first.”

 

Prompto lazily brought a hand up and dropped it weightlessly on Noctis’ shoulder.

 

“Noct, you first. Royalty and all that.” Prompto muttered into the bed.

 

“Huh, so now I'm royalty to you.” Noctis scoffed. He remained still for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and getting up.

 

Showering for the four was a quick affair. Noctis first, so he could go to sleep sooner, Prompto second, Gladio third, and Ignis last. It had been rather uneventful, that is until Gladio came out in nothing but a fresh pair of boxer briefs.

 

“Wow!” Prompto exclaimed when he looked up from his phone. “Missing some pants Big Guy?”

 

“You wish.” Gladio smirked.

 

Ignis glanced up from where he'd been planning the lot’s meals for the next few days to take notice that, yes, Gladio was indeed mostly naked. Not an unseen sight per se, but seeing him with such little clothing wasn't exactly the normal. Yes, they'd all changed in front of each other at this point, and yes they'd bathed in a river together at least once, but they all gave themselves privacy in those times. Besides, even when Gladio walked around with his shirt off at camp he was at least still wearing his pants. This was… much more revealing to say the least. Certainly left nothing to the imagination. Not that Ignis was looking or anything.

 

He closed his eyes momentarily as he mentally gathered himself. Gladio had moved to sit on the other unoccupied bed while Ignis made his way to take his own shower. He noted that Gladio had taken out a pair of sleep pants from his bag and assumed that by the time he left the bathroom the larger man would be wearing them. Perhaps he was simply too warm from his shower to put them on just yet. Or maybe he simply didn't care to wear them at that time. Ignis did know Gladio had a tendency to follow the “less clothes the better” sentiment.

 

The accented man decided not to linger on such thoughts as it was probably a strange and inappropriate thing to do when it came to one's friend. He finished his shower quickly and made to join the others in the open room.

 

Prompto and Noctis were, surprisingly, still on their phones in their shared bed while Gladio was reclined in the other, book in hand, and pants still missing.

 

Ignis refrained from letting out a huff of annoyance and only just managed to hold back his frown. Though if his eyebrow twitched no one needed to know.

 

It wasn't that he had a problem with Gladio not wearing pants, no far from it. He could care less if the man showed off his perfect example of one of the Six’s ethereal bodies. No, his annoyance came from all the social interactions that accompanied his clothing choice.

 

Noctis chose this moment to look up at Ignis, as if just now realizing he had been gone for the last 20 minutes. He took in his surrounds as he paused in his cellular game. Ignis, what he was doing; Prompto, on his stomach playing on his phone next to him; and Gladio… still not wearing pants.

 

“Dude,” Noctis started. “Still no pants?”

 

“What's it to you?” Gladio responded.

 

“I'm not sharing with you if you’re not wearing pants.” Noctis frowned at his phone.

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Prompto added.

 

“Whatever, you two were gonna share anyways. Don't act like you were gonna share with me but decided not to ‘cause I'm not wearing pants. Besides, you should be lucky I even have underwear on.”

 

“Ew!” Prompto exclaimed in fake disgust.

 

“Now, now, calm down children.” Ignis teased lightheartedly. “Noctis and Prompto are already in their bed, and as Gladio pointed out, you two were clearly going to share since we walked in the room.” Gladio humphed in agreement. “I'll just have to make the sacrifice this time.”

 

Gladio gave a hum of confusion at that.

 

“Thanks Specs.”

 

“Ignis is the true hero! Sacrificing a good night’s sleep to share the bed with a naked Gladio!”

 

“Dude that sounded wrong.”

 

“Shut up! I didn't mean it that way!”

 

Ignis pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before moving to the other side of the bed Gladio was on. He sat with his back against the headboard and turned to his own phone to read a few articles of interest.

 

While they had all had a long day, last few days rather, they were all keen to take their time in that moment and truly enjoy the beds and safety they were granted.

 

Ignis could feel sleep taking him however not much later. His eyes closing of their own accord in the middle of reading, his phone slowly falling back in his hands. He decided it was a perfectly reasonable time to go to bed, and with the four of them staying in a safe hotel, he didn't feel the need to remain awake until everyone else had fallen asleep first.

 

He locked his phone screen and patted Gladio’s arm with the back of his hand to give him the phone.

 

“Would place this on the table for me?”

 

“Turning in?” The large male asked as he took the phone.

 

“I'd rather not fall asleep holding my phone, so yes.” Ignis answered. He laid down on his pillow and made himself comfortable under the covers.

 

“I'll turn the light off.” Gladio said, putting his book on the side table as well, under Ignis’ phone.

 

“Don't feel you need to stop your reading on my behalf.” Peeking over his shoulder as he had turned to lay on his side, Ignis watched Gladio turn off the light on their side of the table and sink down under the covers as well.

 

“Nah, I'm getting tired too.” Gladio brushed off. “You guys too, don't stay up all night.”

 

Prompto and Noctis hummed an acknowledging sound as they continued to watch some movie they had found on the TV.

 

“Night guys.” Prompto said distractedly. “Thanks again for sacrificing yourself to share with Gladio Ignis.”

 

Noctis let out a snort of laughter and Ignis hummed as he sighed. Of course they needed to remind him he was indeed sharing the bed with a handsome naked man. Mostly naked.

 

Ignis had been fine with it. Was still fine with it. Had completely forgotten about it. However now, now it was fresh and glaring in his mind. Gladio was a large man, and if he were to roll over too much or decide Ignis would make a wonderful cuddle buddy, every part of him would be known to Ignis. The thought made the green eyed male’s face warm. He found himself tensing up every time Gladio shifted. As if the next move would bring them closer than they already were.

 

Somehow, Ignis found he wasn't exactly tired anymore. He remained on his side away from Gladio and listened to the low volume of the TV. He wasn't sure how long he laid there until the youngest members of their party turned off the TV and settled into their bed as well.

 

The silence seemed oddly deafening and added an entirely new layer of tension to Ignis’ body. As if the silence somehow meant Gladio was going to touch him now. He would have sworn Gladio could hear his pulse that was pounding in his ears, that would have made the most sense as to why he felt the other’s hand brush against his back. Ignis immediately tensed up. Surely it was just the other moving in his sleep. However that meant he was already very close. Ignis already had himself practically on the edge of the bed. If Gladio were to come any closer Ignis would have nowhere to go besides the floor. That, or feel Gladio pressed up against him. Not that he would particularly argue against that per se, but feeling your friend’s dick against you because he chose to only wear underwear to bed is a very uncommon and weird thing. Underwear isn't typically made out of the thickest material after all.

 

Perhaps if Ignis was lucky the heat he felt in his face would short circuit his brain and cause him to pass out from overheating. Or maybe his blood pressure would skyrocket so high his body had nothing left to do but knock him out as it tried to regain control over itself.

 

His absurd thinking came to a dead halt as he felt Gladio’s hand lightly pull at the back of his shirt.

 

“Why are you all the way over there? There's more room.” Gladio’s soft whisper barely made a dent in the seemingly heavy silence of the room.

 

Ignis looked over his shoulder at the other and noticed he really was rather far away. Surely he could move closer and be fine. He was rather uncomfortable being perched on the edge of bed. The lean man scooted back some before trying to get comfortable again.

 

“What, don't wanna get too close to a guy in his underwear?” Ignis could hear the smile in Gladio’s voice.

 

“No.” He responded quickly. Maybe too quickly.

 

“As much as I don't wanna wear pants right now, I'll put some on for you.”

 

“Funny, normally you'd say the opposite to someone in your bed.”

 

“Clever. Since you said that I'm gonna assume you're fine with it.”

 

“Gladio, I wouldn't demand you put on pants simply because we're sharing a bed.”

 

“Why, you like it?”

 

That made Ignis look over his shoulder at Gladio quickly. He was able to make out the other man’s grin through what little light came in through the blinds. Although his teasing tone was easy enough to hear on it's own.

 

“No,” Ignis squinted. “I'm simply not bothered by sharing a bed with a male counterpart who seems to have an aversion to clothing.”

 

“You know me so well.” Gladio continued to smile.

 

“Yes, well it's not terribly uncommon to see you without a shirt now is it? Pants should certainly be the same.” Ignis rolled back away from Gladio. He was incredibly more comfortable with their easy back and forth.

 

“Oh, so you don't **want** me to wear pants?”

 

Ignis fully rolled over onto his back this time, his face growing warm again.

 

“That's not what I said.” He whispered quickly.

 

“Sure sounded like it.” Gladio had his head propped up on a hand now as he looked at Ignis.

 

“I worded it incorrectly.”

 

“You know Iggy, if you don't want me to wear pants, all you have to do is ask.”

 

Ignis squinted at the other man, his annoyance growing at the persistent teasing.

 

“If you don't stop I'm going to twist your nipple.” He whispered lowly.

 

“Don't threaten me with a good time.”

 

Ignis inhaled sharply at that, his face growing warmer. Gladio’s insufferable smirk was still on his face. How could he say such awkward things while they lay in a bed together? How could he say them with such confidence? The situation left Ignis so flustered and frustrated that his emotion clouded brain simply told him to lash out. Said lashing out being a sharp elbow jabbed perfectly into Gladio’s solar plexus. The muscled man let out a pained noise and Ignis rolled onto his side away from him again. He was grateful for the darkness as he was sure his face was red from it all.

 

The silence was golden this time, but as Ignis had learned quickly about their little group, things didn't stay perfect for them for very long.

 

“Iggy, you know I was just kidding.” Gladio whispered from behind him.

 

Ignis didn't dignify him with a response. Instead he pulled more into himself, away from the insufferable brute.

 

“Iggy,” Gladio whined quietly. He was met with a sharp shush this time. Ignis could feel the flop of his friend’s body as he gave up. Ignis would deal with him in the morning.

 

Everyone awoke at their own pace that following morning. Having the hotel to themselves for two days meant they got to enjoy sleeping in without any chores or tasks lingering over their heads.

 

Noctis was bundled up in the blankets, his hair barely visible from where it poked out of the cocoon. Prompto sat hunched forward as he rubbed his eyes. Ignis had long since been up but was still in his pajamas. He had allowed himself to sleep in but in the end was left with his internal clock demanding he be awake. Luckily for him, Gladio had gone out for his morning jog before Ignis had decided to actually get up, therefore putting off the needless apologizing Gladio was sure to give after his joking the prior night.

 

The muscled man did however decide to come back as Prompto was becoming more aware. The door to the room closing and Gladio’s heavy steps seemed to awaken him more as he blinked up at the larger man.

 

“Hey, what were you guys talking about last night?” The blond mumbled.

 

Gladio raised a brow as he got a drink of water.

 

“When?” Ignis questioned.

 

“Last night. We were all lying down and you two started talking. All I heard was muttering and then Gladio getting hit or something.”

 

Noctis’ chuckles surfaced up from his blankets.

 

“Iggy has a sharp elbow.” Gladio said with a pointed look at his aforementioned friend.

 

“Well, it made you quiet didn't it?” Ignis smiled.

 

“Only because I thought you were mad!” Gladio defended. “It's not like your elbow is a big enough threat to keep me quiet.”

 

“Hm, no. But it did prove to be quite the adversary to you.”

 

“Because I didn't know you were gonna do it!”

 

Ignis held his smile and went back to playing on his phone. Realization seemed to dawn on Gladio. Ignis was teasing him just as he had done to the other the night before. He sat his water bottle on the table and moved to sit on the bed to face Ignis.

 

“You getting back at me for last night?” He smirked.

 

“That wasn't the original plan, but yes.”

 

“Even when you don't plan you're still one step ahead of us.”

 

“I wouldn't be much of an advisor if I weren't now would I?”

 

Gladio continued to smirk as he let out a chuckle and shook his head.

 

“Don't dish out what you can't take Gladio.” Ignis reminded.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ignis' elbow.


End file.
